


With comma after "dearest"

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [5]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: AU, Asexual Character, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Letters, M/M, Nowicki needs a break, Parenthood, Platonic Relationships, Take a break (Hamilton), Wilmuga, kid Tomek, my dear, parent!Smuga, tutaj Smuga też nie ogarnia uczuć, we all stan Nowicki, with comma after "dearest"
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: AUWilmowski zabiera z Polski już małego Tomka. Dzięki pomocy swego przyjaciela, może pozwolić sobie na pracę i zaangażować się we wspieranie w organizacji emigracji Karskich i innych osób represjonowanych pod carskim zaborem.Wymieniają ze sobą wiele listów, gdy dzieli ich ocean. Wiele zawiera każdy z listów...
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga, Tomek Wilmowski/Sally Allan
Series: Wilmuga One shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Kudos: 6





	With comma after "dearest"

_Sydney, 25. października 1900 r._

_Mój Drogi, Przyjacielu,_

_Z każdą spędzoną tutaj chwilą jestem pewniejszy, że młode pokolenie wywróci ten świat do góry nogami. Spytałbyś, Mój Drogi, zapewne skąd tak absurdalna refleksja, jakże dziwacznie służąca za początek listu do Ciebie._

_Otóż, Twój Syn nie przestaje zadziwiać mnie w znacznie bardziej wizjonerski i nowatorski sposób, niż marne zdezorientowania Ciebie, które staram się właśnie wdrożyć. Wybacz te próby, zbyt niehumanitarna jednak jest godzina, bym pisał sensowniej. Szczęśliwie, nie jesteś świadomy, któraż to godzina, gdybyś bowiem wiedział, o jakich porach udaję się spać, miałbym zapewne Sądny Dzień. Wróćmy jednak do Tomka i jego porażających wszystkich wokół – tak, Drogi Andrzeju, nawet kogoś tak postrzelonego i dziwacznego jak Twój przyjaciel – pomysłów na prowadzenie życia._

_Tomasz jest dzieckiem najżywszym, jakie kiedykolwiek spotkałem. On się chyba najzwyczajniej w świecie nie męczy. Nie sposób też utrzymać go choć chwilkę w jednym miejscu. Żywe srebro. Jak dotąd ani jednego dnia nie usiedział nad lekcjami spokojnie._

_Nie myśl jednak, Mój Drogi, że zaniedbuję jego edukację. Zgodnie z naszą umową, jestem belfrem surowym i nieugiętym. Dobrze, z tym nieugiętym trochę przesadzam. Tomek potrafi sprawiać wrażenie tak biednego czasami, że nawet ja lituję się nad nim. Nieczęsto, ale czasami się zdarza. Staram się jednak wyegzekwować na nim jak najpilniejsze wywiązywanie się z obowiązków szkolnych._

_Bardzo przypadła mu do gustu pradawna wiedza chemiczna, co mnie niezmiernie cieszy. Może wspólnie wytworzymy nareszcie ów osławiony kamień filozoficzny? Jak sądzisz? Wybacz, nie umiem pisać do Ciebie w poważnym tonie, co już zapewne wiesz. Próbowałem raz napisać do Ciebie poważny list, ale wyszedł tak nudny, że Dingo zasnął, gdy mu go przeczytałem. Ach tak, nie znasz jeszcze Dinga! Tomek znalazł zabiedzone szczenię na spacerze ze mną – nie martw się Andrzeju, nie zabieram go nigdzie w dzicz, dbam o bezpieczeństwo Twego Syna, zapewniam – ja nie zdołałem wykazać się autorytetem i nasz młody człowiek przejawił talent negocjatora godnego wyższych szkół brytyjskich. Ochrzciliśmy go Dingo, do złudzenia bowiem przypomina tutejszą rasę dzikich psów. Kto wie, może nawet płynie w jego żyłach krew prawdziwych dingo. Wracając jednak ponownie do meritum, list był zbyt nudny nawet dla Dinga, więc spłonął brutalnym ogniem w kominku, a ja wziąłem się za pisanie listu w mój własny, smugowo – porypany sposób. Tak, właśnie uśmiecham się do kartki. Co o takim zachowaniu powiedziałby lekarz, paranoja, zwidy? A może jest to po prostu radość z faktu, że list ten jest ostatnim w tym roku, gdyż – jak mniemam – za niecały miesiąc zjawisz się w Sydney osobiście? Obaj bardzo niecierpliwie na Ciebie czekamy. Tomek chciałby zademonstrować Ci, jak nauczył się liczyć do dziesięciu po francusku, przypomnij mu o tym, gdyby zapomniał w ferworze oprowadzania Cię po swym ogrodzie. A tak. Mamy ogród. Tomek kolejny raz zwyciężył w negocjacjach i chwilowo wokół domu rosną nam drzewa akacjowe i cały gąszcz innych, o które dopiero uczę się dbać. Mamy też parkę papug, które obaj próbujemy cierpliwie nauczyć kilku polskich słówek._

_Tomek bardzo zaprzyjaźnił się z Sally od Allanów, być może pamiętasz kolonizatorów za buszem? Mają oni córkę, nieco młodszą od Twego Syna, bardzo sympatyczną i kontaktową. Razem z Tomkiem uczą Dinga sztuczek, jak na razie umie już aportować i ku uciesze dzieci, przynoszą mi w ten sposób liściki z domku na drzewie. Nie pamiętam, czy Ci wspominałem, że zbudowałem Tomkowi domek na drzewie... jeśli nie, to właśnie Ci mówię, a jeśli natomiast się powtarzam, wybacz._

_Nie będzie przesadą z mojej strony, jeśli powiem, że bardzo nam obu Ciebie brakuje. Myślę, że powinniśmy przedyskutować ewentualności Twoich dalszych wyjazdów do Europy. Nie zrozum mnie proszę źle, w żadnym wypadku nie neguję ich konieczności. Jednak odnoszę wrażenie, że Tomek szuka w mojej osobie czegoś, co powinien otrzymać od Ciebie. Nie próbuję nawet udawać, że nie znaczy to dla mnie wiele. Wiesz dobrze, że znaczy. Jednak moje personalne pobudki nie mogą pozwolić na złe kształtowanie relacji między ojcem a synem. Wierzę, że rozumiesz, o czym mówię._

_Jak więc wygląda sprawa z Karskimi? Czy bosman Nowicki załatwił przekaz informacji? Pamiętasz, jak sądzę, o moim pomyśle wyprawy do Warszawy? Wciąż podtrzymuję tę inicjatywę, jestem gotów to zorganizować, jeśli trzeba._

_Opisz mi proszę, jak wygląda obecnie sytuacja i czy jesteś w stanie w ogóle cokolwiek na dziś dzień zaplanować. Napisz też, jak się czujesz. Czy jesteś w stanie już więcej sypiać? Mam nadzieję, że nie masz żadnych dodatkowych utrudnień z pracą. Jeśli tak, podaj mi tylko nazwiska nieszczęśników, którzy zatruwają Ci życie, a wezmę się za rozwiązanie tej kwestii raz a dobrze. Gdy już oczywiście nie będę miał pod swą pieczą Tomka, przy nim jestem przykładnym i nieszkodliwym obywatelem._

_Nie mogę się doczekać chwili, gdy Cię zobaczę i szczerze wyznam, że przepełnia mnie niepokój na myśl, że możesz znów wyjechać. Pochwalam Twą inicjatywę i jestem szalenie dumny z Ciebie, ale też smuci mnie, że tocząc wojnę z opresyjnym systemem zapominasz o sobie samym. Mój Drogi, naprawdę musisz stać się bardziej samolubnym i nauczyć się odpoczywać._

_Łączę wyrazy pozdrowienia dla Tadka, jego też chętnie zobaczę ponownie. Choć nie ukrywam, najbardziej brakuje mi Ciebie. Może mu tego nie mów... choć zapewne i tak jest już tego świadomy. Obiecał mi dbać o Was obu, więc żyję w przeświadczeniu, że obaj pamiętacie o konieczności regularnego snu i posiłków._

_Wybacz, Mój Drogi, trochę się rozpisałem. Załączam też list od Tomka i kartkę świąteczną, którą sam dla Ciebie namalował._

_Wyczekujemy obaj wieści do Ciebie, a jeszcze bardziej widoku statku z Tobą na pokładzie. Dbaj tam o siebie i uważaj na siebie, Andrzeju. Przekazuję życzliwości od Allanów, ucałowania od Dinga i mało wyraźne "dźbryyy" od papug._

_Nie ma chwil, byśmy o Tobie nie myśleli._

_Idący spać w oczekiwaniu na Twój list, upaćkany farbą i włosami leniącego się szczeniaka,_

_Twój J.S._

_\- - -_

_Kochany Tato,_

_Uczę się cały czas, jak mówiłeś, żebym robił. Umiem też już rozpoznawać ślady i korę różnych drzew. Pan Smuga mnie nauczył. Umiem już liczyć do 10 po francusku i umiem powiedzieć „bonjour"! I wypadły mi dwa mleczne zęby. I Dingo umie już aportować i umie być listonoszem. Dingo to mój pies, znalazłem go całkiem samego w buszu i pan Smuga pozwolił go przygarnąć. Coraz łatwiej mi zrozumieć wszystkie dzieci w szkole, Sally też, już nawet nie muszę prosić pana Smugi o pomoc. Czasami i tak proszę, bo on się bardzo śmiesznie przejmuje, gdy wykonuje pracę jako mój drugi tata. Zupełnie jakby to był jakiś egzamin. Jest nadopiekuńczy, ale też bardzo kochany w tym. I nareszcie dał się namówić, żeby śpiewał mi na dobranoc coś! On umie śpiewać tylko się wstydzi, ale w końcu go przekonałem! Tylko brody jeszcze się nie pozbył, choć go przekonuję, że jest drapiąca. Może Ty go przekonaj?_

_Razem z Sally mamy świetny domek na drzewie, musisz go zobaczyć, jak przypłyniesz. Jest na tyle duży, żeby nawet dorosły ktoś mógł na niego wejść. Pan Smuga mówi, że to dla bezpieczeństwa. Chyba się o nas boi. Sally mówi, że jej tata mówi, że to normalne u świeżych rodziców. To w sumie całkiem śmieszne, bo on chyba nie wie, że jest moim rodzicem? Czy ja mam mu to powiedzieć, czy Ty mu powiesz, Tato?_

_Kiedy przypłyniesz? Pan Smuga mówi, że będziesz na święta! Będziesz? Obaj bardzo za Tobą tęsknimy. Chcę Ci pokazać tyyyle fajnych rzeczy!! No i przedstawić Cię Sally. No i Dingowi. I papugom. Papugi też mam, ale ich nie znalazłem, one same sobie do nas się wprowadziły. Są bardzo śmieszne i już się nas nie boją. Pan Smuga je oswoił, żebym mógł się z nimi bawić. Musisz je poznać. Ich wszystkich, wszystkich._

_Przypłyń jak najszybciej i dokończ szybko te ważne sprawy, uratuj tych wszystkich ludzi, bo bardzo chciałbym, żebyś był tutaj ze mną._

_Bardzo Cię kocham. Wszyscy Cię kochamy i wszyscy na Ciebie czekamy._

_Tomek_

_PS. Widzisz? Umiem już pisać listy całkiem sam!! Ale fajowo, prawda? A jutro idziemy na kajaki!! Pływałeś kiedyś kajakiem, Tato?_

_\- - -_

_Hamburg, 30. Listopada 1900 r._

_Mój Drogi Janku,_

_Pozwól, że zacznę mój list jeszcze dziwniej niż Ty rozpocząłeś swój. Dobranoc. Odpocznij i nie chodź spać o tak bandyckich porach, proszę. Mnie namawiasz do odpoczynku, zaś sam jak zwykle zapominasz o sobie samym._

_Kochany Janie, nie możesz tak robić i wielokrotnie Ci już to mówiłem. Zacznij pamiętać o tym, by odpoczywać, inaczej zawiążę pakt z Tomkiem i Dingiem, by Cię do tego zmusili. Rozumiem, że bardzo dużo pracujesz, że z nas dwóch, to Ty powinieneś pierwszy nauczyć się być egoistą czasami._

_Gdy już udzieliłem Ci reprymendy, którą zapewne zignorujesz i tak (Janie, proszę... chodź wcześniej spać!), dziękuję Ci za Twój list. Nawet nie wiesz, jak wiele radości mi on sprawił. Nie jest on pisany w żadnym razie w jakkolwiek „porypany" (jak to ująłeś) sposób. Jest bardzo smugowy (podoba mi się to określenie) i takie listy są moim zdaniem najwspanialsze. Nie ukrywam, że sam także zacząłem się śmiać podczas lektury, gdy miałem wrażenie, że widzę ten Twój uśmiech, gdy to pisałeś. Brakuje mi tego właśnie uśmiechu. Brakuje mi Ciebie. Ciebie i Tomka, Was obu._

_Namyśliłem się poważnie nad tym, co pisałeś o Europie i moich wyjazdach. Myślę, że chciałbym z Tobą o tym porozmawiać, Janie, gdy już przypłynę na święta. Tak. Przypłynę. I też nie mogę doczekać się chwili, gdy Was obu zobaczę i uściskam. Więc gdy już przybędę do Sydney, proszę, byś wysłuchał moich obaw w tej kwestii, refleksji i pomysłów, i posłużył radą, jak dotąd zawsze czyniłeś, za co jestem Ci niewymownie wdzięczny._

_Janku, wybacz mi te śmiałe słowa, ale jest rozczulająco nadopiekuńczy w stosunku do Tomka. Nie musisz wciąż obawiać się, że popełnisz jakiś błąd. Wyczytuję bowiem między wierszami Twego listu powątpiewanie w Twoje siły i wrażliwość. Jestem jednak przekonany, że nie masz ku temu powodów. Jesteś wspaniałym opiekunem, co widać bardzo wyraźnie z listów, Twojego i Tomka. Tomek Cię uwielbia i wcale mu się nie dziwię. Ja także dziękuję losowi za spotkanie tak wspaniałego człowieka, jakim jesteś dla nas obu._

_Tak, wiem, powtarzam się ze słowem „wspaniały" i nadużywam Twojego imienia, ale nie zabronisz mi tego drugiego. Lubię Twoje imię i już. Wiem, że Ty osobiście go nie znosisz, ja jednak lubię w sentymentalny sposób to, jak kojarzy mi się ono tylko i wyłącznie z Tobą jednym. Więc, Janku, musisz się z tym chyba po prostu pogodzić._

_Odpowiadając na wyrazy Twej troski, tak, pamiętam o spaniu i jedzeniu. Tadek jest nieznośnym aniołem stróżem i wywiązuje się z danej Ci obietnicy, nęka mnie o spanie nawet w tej chwili, gdy piszę list do Ciebie. Odczepił się dopiero, gdy powiedziałem mu, co robię. Prosi, by Cię pozdrowić. Czuj się więc pozdrowiony od bosmana Nowickiego, Mój Drogi._

_Co do Karskich, wiadomość pomyślna, nie chcę jednak listownie zdradzać zbyt wielu szczegółów. Gdy piszę ten list, jestem już spakowany na statek. Sądzę jednak, że poczta mimo wszystko przybędzie pierwsza, a po za tym nie umiałbym nie odpisać na Twój list._

_Ja także bardzo tęsknię za naszymi rozmowami, za Tomkiem i byciem częścią jego malutkiego, domowego świata. Nie martw się jednak, że Tomek zaczyna widzieć w Tobie mentora o rysach ojca. To naturalne, zważywszy, jak wiele rzeczy nauczył się właśnie od Ciebie i jak bliską z nim tworzysz więź. Jednak to wcale nie znaczy, że gdy Ciebie będzie więcej w życiu Tomka, zabraknie miejsca na relację ze mną. To znaczy, że będzie więcej dla Tomka... i ja jestem Ci, Janku, szalenie wdzięczny za to, jak bardzo jesteś mną, gdy ja nie umiem być tym, kim powinienem._

_Uciekłem praktycznie za ocean, przejęty utopijną wizją ratowania całego świata. Bałem się być ojcem bez wsparcia drugiej osoby. Wstyd mi, gdy teraz o tym myślę. I nie umiem znaleźć dość mocnych słów podzięki, by wyrazić, jak wiele uczyniłeś dla mnie przez te dwa lata. Janie, jesteś najwspanialszą osobą, z jaką zderzył mnie los. Nie dostrzegasz tego i ja muszę to zmienić. Jeśli pozwolisz, zabiorę się za takie zmienianie, gdy tylko wrócę do domu. Mamy wiele spraw, o których od wielu, wielu lat unikamy rozmowy. Tak wiele rzeczy muszę Ci jeszcze powiedzieć, tak wiele wyznać, za tak wiele podziękować... nie wiem, czy starczyłoby mi na to papieru. Ale może starczy mi życia, by Ci to wszystko okazać, gdy słowa są za małe. Jeśli pozwolisz..._

_Mój Drogi, Serdecznie Najdroższy Przyjacielu, nie umiem spokojnie wyczekiwać chwili, gdy Cię ujrzę. Niecierpliwię się niczym małe dziecko i liczę godziny. Coś czuję, że gdy się spotkamy, przegadamy całą noc jak nie dwie._

_Bardzo, szalenie brak mi rozmów z Tobą. Tak bardzo się cieszę, że już niedługo Cię zobaczę. Ale też katorgą jest owe wyczekiwanie. Pozwól, że to już ostatni raz, gdy tak obaj czekamy, nocami patrząc w stronę oceanu, gdy u drugiego z nas trwa akurat dzień. Pozwól, że więcej nie rozdzieli nas ocean._

_Czuję, że nie zniosę już więcej takich wypraw. Muszę to jeszcze wszystko ułożyć w głowie, pomówić z Tobą o tym i wysłuchać Twej opinii, ale myślę, że tym razem zostanę już w domu z Wami obydwoma. Muszę. Tak._

_Wracam do domu, Mój Drogi. Dziękuję, że tak na mnie czekacie. Nie mogę się doczekać chwili, gdy Was zobaczę._

_To już tak niedługo i tak długo zarazem._

_Twój, szczerze Ci oddany_

_A.W._

_\- - -_

_Mój Kochany Tomku,_

_Bardzo dziękuję za Twój list, jestem z Ciebie tak bardzo dumny, że umiesz już tyle rzeczy!_

_Koniecznie musimy razem obejrzeć papugi, bardzo też chcę poznać Sally, no i oczywiście Dinga._

_To wspaniale, że coraz lepiej idzie Ci nauka obcych języków. Jesteś bardzo zdolnym chłopcem i jest mi niezmiernie miło, że znajdujesz radość w poznawaniu świata._

_Na pewno zwiedzę domek na drzewie. Domki na drzewach są ekstra! Gdy tylko przypłynę, pobawimy się w Twoim domku w piratów albo odkrywców. Pięknie rysujesz, bardzo dziękuję Ci za kartkę. Ja wysyłam kartkę z Hamburga, nienarysowaną, bo umiem rysować tylko mapy... widoczki musisz mnie nauczyć, gdy już wrócę._

_Tak, Tomku, wracam do domu w święta i raczej już nigdzie się nie wybieram potem. Bardzo się za Tobą stęskniłem i muszę wreszcie się z Tobą pobawić._

_Nie mogę się doczekać świąt i spotkania z Wami!_

_Dziękuję, że zaopiekowałeś się panem Smugą, masz rację, że bardzo się tym wszystkim przejmuje. Hm. Chyba rzeczywiście nie wie, że jest dla Ciebie rodzicem. Muszę mu to chyba po prostu powiedzieć, jak już do Was przypłynę... Nie wiedziałem też, że umie śpiewać. Gratulacje, Tomku, nie mam pojęcia jak go do tego zmusiłeś, ale chcę się dowiedzieć, by też go czasami na coś móc namówić._

_Już bardzo niedługo przypłynę i nigdy Was już nie zostawię._

_Bardzo Cię kocham, synku, najbardziej na świecie._

_Uściskaj ode mnie Dinga i pana Smugę (o brodzie z nim porozmawiam, jak przypłynę, obiecuję). Już zaraz, za chwileczkę się zobaczymy._

_Kocham Was i nie mogę przestać się niecierpliwić, by Was wreszcie zobaczyć._

_Tata_

_PS. Rzeczywiście! Brawo, Tomku! Jestem bardzo dumny!_

\- - -

\- Ale co jeśli statek taty przypłynie, jak ja będę w szkole?!

\- Wtedy poproszę pana kapitana, by poczekali na ciebie w porcie – odparł mu spokojnie Smuga, jakoś nieszczególnie przejęty katastroficzną wizją popołudnia.

\- I znowu pan sobie ze mnie żartuje! – obruszył się dziewięcioletni, niecierpliwy pan Wilmowski.

\- Ależ ja jestem śmiertelnie poważny, Tomku – podróżnik wskazał swoją twarz – Która część tej miny każe ci w to wątpić?

Chłopiec nadął wargi, krytycznie ocenił oblicze opiekuna. Mruknął coś cicho i odwrócił wzrok na horyzont. Smuga westchnął lekko, widząc to. Pewniej ujął małą dłoń, by jasne oczka dziecka zwróciły się na niego.

\- Jeśli twój tata jakimś cudem przypłynie przed czasem, przyjdzie cię odebrać ze szkoły, dobrze?

Oczy Tomka zabłysły radośnie.

\- O tak! To niech przypłynie wcześniej!!

Smuga zaśmiał się lekko na tę jakże drastycznie szybką zmianę zdania co do punktualności przypływania statków. Uśmiechał się dalej, z jakąś zadumą, gdy tak szli w stronę szkoły. Sam też odruchowo zerkał co jakiś czas na odległą linię horyzontu.

\- Ale pan też po mnie przyjdzie? – upewnił się nagle Tomek przezornie.

Smuga ocknął się z zamyślenia i spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

\- Oczywiście, jakżeby inaczej.

\- To dobrze – skwitował zadowolonym tonem dzieciak.

Nie dostrzegł, że tym razem jakoś ponure już spojrzenie zwróciło się na niego. Smuga bezgłośnie westchnął, ale nie mógł przecież podzielić się przemyśleniami z młodym podopiecznym. W sumie to nawet nie chciał. Chciał się jeszcze chwilkę połudzić, że nie ma wcale racji w przypuszczeniach i wybieganiu w przyszłość. Zazwyczaj niestety miał. Tym razem chciałby się pomylić... naprawdę chciałby.

Ale to jak kurczowo i zarazem naturalnie małe palce ściskały jego dłoń, jak Tomek przytulił się do niego przed szkołą, jak zupełnie bez namysłu Smuga pogłaskał go po głowie, gdy oddawał mu jego ciężar życiowy, popularnie zwany plecakiem szkolnym, to wszystko razem napawało go poczuciem nieuchronności tego, czego się obawiał.

Nie umiał odpędzić od siebie tych myśli. Nie wątpił w Tomka czy w Andrzeja. Był po prostu cholernie logicznym realistą i miał świadomość, że chłopiec przywiązał się do niego dużo bardziej niż ktokolwiek mógł przewidzieć.

Ponuro zamyślony przysiadł na ławce w porcie, gapiąc się bezmyślnie w dal oceanu. Naprawdę czasami nad produktywny mózg bywał utrudnieniem. Chciałby nauczyć się w końcu niemyślenia. Choć na chwilę, choć na krótki moment...

By się czymś zająć, wyjął z kieszeni stare listy. Wysłane najwyżej pół roku temu, jednak całe już pozginane i sponiewierane od tak częstego sięgania po nie. Znał je tak naprawdę na pamięć. Ale dla samego zobaczenia charakterystycznie prostego, zadbanego pisma otworzył jeden z nich jeszcze raz. Nieświadomy lekkiego, błąkającego się po twarzy uśmiechu, czytał po raz nie wiadomo już który te same słowa.

_Mój Drogi, Przyjacielu,_

_Pozwoliłem sobie zacząć ten list tak samo, jak Ty rozpocząłeś swój. Nie jestem co prawda pewien, czy przecinek w zwrocie pojawił się naumyślnie, czy też z roztargnienia lub zmęczenia, ale szczerze powiedziawszy, wolę uważać, że napisałeś go rozmyślnie. Spodobał mi się ten zwrot i chyba zacznę go używać w listach do Ciebie._

_A zatem, Mój Drogi, Przyjacielu, zapytujesz jak przebiegła podróż przez granicę. Dzięki nieocenionemu talentowi Tadka Nowickiego do obracania kompromitujących sytuacji w cudownie sprzyjające okoliczności, obaj szczęśliwie dotarliśmy do Europy statkiem z Cejlonu. Co prawda nie mogę powiedzieć, bym wspominał tę podróż jako najlepszą w mym życiu, a pracy w kotłowni współczuję każdemu, ale przynajmniej ominęły nas wszelkie kontrole dokumentów. Tylko nadal nie mogę domyć się z węglowego miału._

_Jutro łapiemy pociąg do Hamburga, gdzie Twój zaufany przyjaciel ma nam załatwić kontakt z osobami zza muru. Myślę, że dobrze zrozumiesz moją metaforę. Po Twoich odwołaniach do Szekspira i jego sztuk, już chyba nic bardziej skomplikowanego w przekazie nie wymyślę, daruj. Niech więc wystarczy nam obu symbolika muru. Nazwałbym tamtą sytuację królem Klaudiuszem, ale to czyniłoby ze mnie Hamleta, a wiem, że nie byłbyś rad, gdybym naśladował kroki duńskiego księcia w swych poczynaniach. Tak więc, z braku pomysłów na paraboliczny przekaz, mogę tylko pokładać ufność w Twej domyślności._

Przesunął dwie kartki, zaczął czytać końcówkę listu.

_Pandit Davasarman skontaktował się ze mną listownie. Rozumiem już, czemu określiłeś go jako konkretnego człowieka, na którym można polegać. Cieszy mnie też jego fachowe podejście do sprawy. Postępuję zgodnie z jego wskazówkami, zbieram dalej informacje i staram się jak najstaranniej przygotować grunt pod wykonanie zadania._

_Brakuje mi jednak Twojego wsparcia i oceny sytuacji. Mam wrażenie, że błądzę po omacku i nie umiem porządnie się za to zabrać. Przyłapuję się na szukaniu Ciebie w okolicy i przekonywaniu samego siebie, że nim podejmę decyzję, spytam o Twoją opinię. A potem dopiero dociera do mnie, że to niemożliwe, bo gdy Twój list z odpowiedzią do mnie dotrze, już dawno będę musiał stawić czoła konsekwencjom podjętej przeze mnie decyzji, tylko przeze mnie podjętej, bez Twojej rady. Nie miałem pojęcia, że można tak bardzo uzależnić się od czyjejś obecności. Czasem jest mi głupio, gdy o tym myślę. Przywołuję w pamięci nasze wspólne chwile, czytam po raz setny chyba listy od Ciebie, szukam w nich momentu, w którym ujrzałem w Tobie oparcie i nauczyłem się polegać na Tobie bardziej niż na sobie samym. Nie umiem jednak tego odkryć. Może Ty znajdziesz ten moment w naszej wspólnej historii?_

_Wcześniej nie zdawałem sobie nawet sprawy, jak bardzo polegam na Tobie i w jak wielu różnych chwilach szukam właśnie Twojego towarzystwa. Widzę to dopiero teraz. Czasami, by coś docenić, trzeba za tym zatęsknić... tak myślę._

_I naprawdę tęsknię za Tobą każdego dnia bardziej. Czuję się winny, gdy zamiast skupiać się na zadaniach, myślami odbiegam do Ciebie i są chwile, gdy szczerze żałuję, że kiedykolwiek pozwoliłem, by rozdzieliła nas tak ogromna przestrzeń. Nie mogę doczekać się chwili, gdy znów Cię zobaczę._

_Uściskaj ode mnie Tomka, list do niego jest razem z tym w kopercie. Ile razy bym Ci, Janku, nie podziękował za to, co dla mnie robisz, będzie i tak za mało. Wierzę, że jesteś świadomy, jak wiele Ci obaj z Tomkiem zawdzięczamy._

_Myślę o Was każdego dnia i wyczekuję od Was wieści, a także chwili, gdy nareszcie nie będziemy po dwóch różnych stronach globu. Uważajcie na siebie i dbajcie o siebie._

_Wasz A.W._

Westchnął bezgłośnie, nie unosząc wzroku znad listu nawet już długą chwilę po tym, jak go przeczytał. Powoli pokręcił głową nad swoim własnym idiotycznym myśleniem o sprawach, które przecież nie mogły być prawdą.

Lekki wiatr rozwiał trzymany w dłoni plik kartek. Posępny wzrok opadł na odkryte w ten sposób wyimki innego listu.

_Bardzo raduje mnie myśl, że Tomek znalazł w Tobie tak bliską osobę. Nie rozumiem Twego lęku, Janie, przecież to nic złego, że stałeś się częścią naszej rodziny. Moim zdaniem byłeś nią od bardzo dawna już, ale żaden z nas nie był tego świadomy. Kto wie, może to właśnie Tomek okazuje się być najmądrzejszym z nas, gdy odrzuca dorosłe szufladkowanie pojęć i jest bezpośrednio dosłowny w wyrażaniu swych uczuć. Chciałbym mieć jego dziecięco prostą odwagę do tego, wiesz? Może wtedy nie kryłbym rzeczywistych emocji pod słowami, które wcale nie znaczą dla mnie tego, co mówi ich słownikowa definicja._

_Kochany Przyjacielu, przestań więc zamartwiać się tym, że Tomek nie widzi już w Tobie obcej osoby. Niemożliwym by to było, zważywszy, jak wiele Was już łączy. Wiem, że zawsze unikałeś przywiązania do ludzi, ale popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, czyż jednak obecna relacja z Tomkiem, nie jest dla Ciebie miła? Tak wyczytuję bowiem z Twych listów, choć martwi mnie, jak wiele w Tobie wciąż niepewności. Janku, jesteś najlepszym opiekunem, jakiego Tomek mógłby mieć. Lepszym ode mnie, dojrzalszym i bardziej odpowiedzialnym._

_Przepraszasz mnie, za pokochanie mojego syna, jakby był i Twoim. Nie czyń tego. Nie zdajesz sobie nawet sprawy, jak bardzo mnie to cieszy i napawa wiarą w lepszą przyszłość. Przyszłość Tomka, ale też i naszą. Nie ma też czegoś takiego jak lepsza, czy gorsza miłość, Mój Drogi. Rozumiem, że troska o dziecko jest dla Ciebie czymś nowym, ale niepotrzebnie tak ostro siebie oceniasz. Jesteś surowy w stosunku do siebie i bardzo wyrozumiały w stosunku do mnie. To właśnie doskonały przykład paradoksu. Porozmawiamy o tym, gdy się zjawię. Chciałbym umieć okazać Ci swe wsparcie i odegnać te wszystkie wątpliwości, które Cię męczą. Proszę, byś dał mi ku temu sposobność, gdy już się zobaczymy._

Smuga niemal siłą oderwał wzrok od liter. Schował listy, by przestać o nich myśleć. Cicho wciągnął powietrze przez zęby.

„Przeklęta moja głupota!" – sam siebie zwyzywał ponownie w myślach i znieruchomiał, wyczekując przybycia statku.

Przeklęta. Zasługiwała na potępienie, on sam także. On i jego szczera radość, napędzająca serce do nerwowego kołatania, gdy na horyzoncie zabielił się kadłub statku. Jego niemal dziecięce podekscytowanie, którego szczerze w sobie nienawidził w tamtej chwili. To, jak nie umiał usiedzieć na ławce, jak zerwał się na równe nogi. To jak zacisnął mocno dłoń, by jakkolwiek opanować emocje. To jak ciepło zapulsowało mu w piersi na widok znajomej sylwetki czekającej w kolejce do trapu.

To, z jak szczerym rozczuleniem wypatrywał sobie oczy, gapiąc się na jego twarz. Andrzej wyglądał na zmęczonego, jego twarz nosiła znamiona długotrwałego stresu, bezsennych nocy i ciężkiej pracy. Ale oczy zalśniły na widok przyjaciela w porcie. Szeroki uśmiech rozjaśnił mu twarz.

I za to też siebie Smuga znienawidził, gdy poczuł szalony zachwyt na widok tego uśmiechu. Tak dobrze zapamiętał każdy drobny szczegół poważnej twarzy, jasnych, skupionych oczu i uśmiechu. Tylko w jasnych włosach pojawiło się więcej siwych pasm, a wokół oczu nieco więcej bruzd. Ale wciąż te oczy tak przepięknie błyszczały, wpatrzone w niego i tylko w niego.

\- Mój drogi przyjacielu – szepnął poruszonym głosem Wilmowski, gdy za nic mając wszelkie obyczaje, serdecznie zamknął podróżnika w ciasnym uścisku.

Smuga nic nie powiedział w pierwszej chwili, tylko mocno zawarł ramiona na jego plecach, z ulgą czując jak pewnym gestem przygarnięto go bliżej. Wilmowski powolutku odsunął go na odległość ramion, rozbieganym z radości spojrzeniem szukając szarych oczu. Chciał coś chyba powiedzieć, ale zgubił wątek... niepewnie tylko jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechnął.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć, Andrzeju – zwykle tak opanowany w wyrażaniu emocji podróżnik, teraz nie krył zupełnie, jak cieszy się na jego widok.

Wilmowski pokiwał bezsensownie głową, a potem nagle przyciągnął go znów w ramiona, mocno obejmując.

\- Ciebie też... - szepnął, trzymając go przy sobie jakoś inaczej, z ulgą i potrzebą zapewnienia – Ciebie też – powtórzył jeszcze ciszej, ale Smuga słyszał go doskonale.

Łagodnie oparł dłoń na karku przyjaciela, z lekkim uśmiechem odparł:

\- Już dobrze... już wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Dobra, brachu, puszczaj, ja też chcę! – tubalny głos zabrzmiał tuż obok, z dobrotliwym rozbawieniem.

Smuga spojrzał w tamtą stronę z lekkim szokiem.

\- Ty też tutaj, Tadku?

\- Ano, co tam będę sam sobie siedział w Hamburgu! – bosman ciepnął byle jak na ziemię torby i zniecierpliwiony powtórzył – Puść, mnie też się należy przytulas, ja też uciekłem z piekła!

Niezręcznie odsunęli się od siebie. Smuga już dużo mniej swobodnie oddał szybki uścisk, nie bardzo pewien czemu właściwie miałby przytulać Nowickiego. Ale bosman nie dał mu za bardzo wyboru.

\- No dobra, gdzie ten smyk mały? Smuga, zgubiłeś pan dziecko?!

\- Tomek jest w szkole – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem podróżnik, zerkając na Wilmowskiego – Nie wiedzieliśmy, o której będzie...cie... więc normalnie wysłałem go do szkoły i...

\- Bezduszne! – orzekł marynarz kategorycznie – Biedny dzieciak, jakiegoś Newtona chcą z niego zrobić! Dobrze, że wujek bosman przyjechał i nauczy go tych fajnych rzeczy!

Wilmowski zaśmiał się lekko, choć było w tym też sporo zdenerwowania. Spojrzał na Smugę z niemym, gorączkowym pytaniem. Podróżnik uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Myślę, że bez przeszkód pozwolą ci go zabrać wcześniej.

Andrzej ucieszył się wyraźnie na te słowa, zdrowo przejęty pokiwał głową. Zdawał się wahać, czy może już z miejsca ruszyć ku szkole, czy może... ale jednak... ale przecież...

\- No leć waść! – Nowicki klepnął go w ramię – My weźmiemy grajdoły i ogarniemy coś do jedzenia na obiad!

Wilmowskiemu nie trzeba było dwa razy mówić, zniknął im z pola widzenia jakby go coś wywiało. Smuga uśmiechnął się sam do siebie z lekką zadumą.

\- Brachu, kontaktujesz? – Nowicki chyba zadawał mu jakieś pytanie, bo gdy nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi, zwrócił uwagę na siebie, szturchając rozmówcę w ramię.

Smuga otrząsnął się od razu, ukrywając zmieszanie podjął luźny temat pytania o podróż i efekty rozeznania sytuacji w Europie. Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć, że słuchał go choć w połowie tak uważnie, jak powinien. Zamarł tylko na chwilę, gdy wyłapał ze słowotoku Tadka sformułowanie „no ale on się już uparł i Bogu niech będą dzięki!"

\- Uparł się? – powtórzył ostrożnie.

\- Ano! Więcej już nie popłynie. Żebyś pan widział, jak się jąkał i tłumaczył, jak go pytałem, co tak nagle zmienia... coś, że chce syna wreszcie poznać, że świata nie zbawi i że ma dość. Zmądrzał nam chłop nareszcie! Już się bałem, że go trzeba będzie podstępem tutaj zostawić przy was... co też by się ogarnęło, na spokojnie, tylko trochę roboty więcej...

Smuga zawahał się.

\- Postanowił już, że tutaj zostaje?

\- Mhm. Wszystko pewnie potem opowie. Teraz niech się cieszy – zawyrokował Tadek, uśmiechając się szeroko – Cholernie mu was brakowało. Ciągle go nosiło, pisał albo czytał. No i gadał non stop o was... całe szczęście, że sam do tego doszedł, że nie ma po co zbawiać świata kosztem rodziny.

\- Tak – uznał cicho podróżnik – Tomek naprawdę go bardzo potrzebuje.

\- A wy to niby nie? – zaśmiał się z niego Nowicki, posyłając zadowolone spojrzenie – Że wam to oczy nie świeciły na jego widok, tak? – urwał, innym tonem dodał – Ale no nie siniejcie mi tu! Bez paniki, brachu, nie miałem na myśli nic złego przecież! Dajcie spokój, to normalne, że się cieszycie z powrotu Andrzeja!

\- Ta...

\- No już, oddychacie mi tam?

Smuga uciekł spojrzeniem od natrętnie przyjaznych oczu, przyspieszył kroku i tylko pokiwał głową. Bosman stropił się lekko, polubownie zaczął:

\- Nie chciałem was płoszyć...

\- W porządku, bosmanie, masz słuszność, cieszę się z tego, że Andrzej przypłynął do Sydney – przerwał mu suchym i bardzo spokojnym tonem Smuga.

\- No właśnie! On też się cieszy! Bałem się przez chwilę, że mi przez burtę skoczy, żeby ominąć kolejkę, jak was zobaczył!

Słuchając luźnego śmiechu bosmana, podróżnik umilkł na dobre i nie odezwał się już aż do obiadu. Nie rozumiał, nie umiał ocenić, czy Nowicki mówił to z jakimś ukrytym znaczeniem, czy też po prostu sobie z nich żartował. Często miał ten problem, gdy chodziło o jakieś uwagi Tadka. Nie sposób było orzec, co tak naprawdę działo się w jego głowie. Ale chwilowo Smuga nie był pewien, czy chce to wiedzieć...

Póki nie wiedział, na czym stał, wolał przyjąć obronną taktykę na wzór żółwia. Wycofał się. Obserwował w ciszy, wysnuwał wnioski i czekał, co będzie się działo.

Wszystko zaczęło się walić, już gdy tylko Tomek wrócił z ojcem do domu. Smuga obstawiał, że problemy pojawią się po kilku dniach, a tymczasem runęło wszystko od razu, gdy tylko zamknęły się drzwi do domu.

\- Nie przyszedł pan! – Tomek przebiegł przez próg i spojrzał na opiekuna z żalem – Czemu?

Smuga przez chwilę nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, w końcu niezręcznie mruknął:

\- No bo tata po ciebie poszedł, więc...

Chłopiec smutno skinął głową.

\- Więc pan już nie musiał, tak?

Smuga robił wszystko, by nie spojrzeć na stojącego za chłopcem Wilmowskiego. Powoli kucnął przed Tomkiem.

\- Nie, po prostu pomogłem bosmanowi zanieść bagaże. A tata chciał cię spotkać od razu, więc po ciebie poszedł – wyjaśnił spokojnie – Tu nie ma nic o „muszeniu" i „niemuszeniu", rozumiesz?

Tomek zawahał się, a potem wyraźnie rozpogodził. Pokiwał głową. Następnie bez ostrzeżenia przytulił się do Smugi, obwieszczając radośnie:

\- Rzuciłem dziś kulką papieru prosto do kosza z kąta sali!

\- Miałeś nie rzucać papierem... - przypomniał mu łagodnym tonem podróżnik.

\- No taaak – chłopiec pokiwał głową – Ale pani nie patrzyła akurat!

Nowicki zaczął się śmiać na to jakże logiczne usprawiedliwienie. Smuga powoli odsunął się od chłopca.

\- Miałeś pokazać tacie ogród i domek – rzucił cicho.

Oczy Tomka zabłysły.

\- A tak!

Pociągnął ojca za sobą, znikając znów za drzwiami. Smuga cicho odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Coś pan taki spięty? – Tadek ocenił go spojrzeniem – Coś się ma stać?

\- Nie, czemu...? – podróżnik niezręcznie pokręcił głową – Po prostu... no... nie, czemu miałoby się coś...

\- No to coście tak uciekli znów?

\- Przed niczym nie uciekam! – uciął Smuga bardziej stanowczo i wycofał się z kuchni, tym samym całkowicie przecząc własnym słowom.

Usiadł przy biurku, z frustracją mocno zawarł dłonie. Nie tak miało być. Nie tak. Wszystko szło źle. Miał być tylko i wyłącznie opiekunem dla Tomka, zastępstwem za Andrzeja, gdy tego nie było na miejscu. Chłopiec miał to rozumieć. Miał się cieszyć powrotem ojca i zapomnieć o ich relacji. Andrzej wrócił, był już w domu ojciec. Więc Smuga po prostu nie był potrzebny w tej funkcji i koniec. Czemu więc do cholery, dzieciak wciąż traktował go tak samo?!

Czemu to jego wypatrywał przed szkołą, czemu to jemu opowiadał o szkole, czemu – do diabła czemu – to właśnie na niego spojrzał pytająco, gdy zjadł obiad?

\- Mogę iść tresować Dinga?

\- A jak dużo masz zadania na jutro? – spytał odruchowo podróżnik, nim zdążył pomyśleć, by przekazać to pytanie Andrzejowi po prostu. Z przyzwyczajenia wziął to na siebie.

\- Malutko! Tylko czytanie, resztę zrobiłem w szkole!

Smuga zmitygował się i spojrzał znacząco na Wilmowskiego, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy. Ale Tomek wciąż patrzył tylko na niego.

\- Skoro nie masz dużo, może lepiej zrobić to od razu i mieć potem wolne? – zaproponował Andrzej spokojnie i oczy syna zwróciły się wreszcie na niego.

Tomek nie wydawał się jednak przekonany. Znów spojrzał na Smugę, prosząco mruknął:

\- Ale... ale ja zrobię potem!

\- Tata ma rację – niezręcznie odpowiedział mu Smuga, patrząc na Wilmowskiego bardzo zmieszany.

\- Ale pozwalał mi pan robić przerwy po obiedzie – przekonywał Tomek, najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc.

Smuga nie zdzierżył, wstał od stołu i orzekł:

\- Tomku, pytanie kieruj do taty, dobrze?

\- A pan gdzie idzie? – zaoponował z miejsca chłopiec.

\- Do Allanów.

\- To też chodźmy! – ucieszył się do razu Tomek.

\- Miałeś tresować Dinga...

\- Mogę tresować go, idąc!

\- Tomku... - Smuga wyraźnie nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Widział starannie skrywany ból w oczach Wilmowskiego, który zdaniem Tomka nie miał najwidoczniej nic do powiedzenia w tej kwestii. Czuł się coraz parszywiej z każdą chwilą. Siląc się na stanowczy ton, orzekł – Później pójdziemy do Sally. Ja teraz idę i...

\- Nie zrobi pan ze mną zadania?

\- Zrobisz zadanie z tatą – ton podróżnika był bardzo zdecydowany, kategoryczny wręcz. Nie czekał na odpowiedź, po prostu wyszedł z domu, szybkim i nerwowym krokiem.

Z bezsilną złością zawarł obie dłonie, ledwie tylko zniknął z pola widzenia domowników. Zszedł z szerokiej drogi, usiadł pod gęstwiną buszu i głośno wciągnął powietrze przez zęby.

Cholera jasna.

No po prostu cholera jasna!

Nie miał pojęcia, co począć. Jak miałby wytłumaczyć temu dziecku, o co chodzi? Jak miałby nauczyć go tego do nowa, jak miałby skłonić go do zmiany spojrzenia na siebie, bez ranienia go?! Oczywiście, że mógł po prostu zrazić do siebie Tomka, by ten zwrócił swą uwagę na Andrzeja. Mógł. Ale naprawdę, egoistycznie i ludzko nie chciał tracić swojej relacji z tym chłopcem. Teraz z przerażaniem dotarło do niego, że chyba jednak będzie do tego zmuszony i to już wkrótce...

\- Cześć – zabrzmiał nagle łagodny głos tuż obok – Przyszedłem wam poprzeszkadzać w nieuciekaniu.

Smuga podniósł na niego zmęczone spojrzenie. Nic nie powiedział. Nowicki westchnął ponuro, widząc taki brak reakcji. Usiadł na drodze przed nim, oceniając ponurą minę.

\- Dalej twierdzisz pan, że nic się nie dzieje?

\- Tadku, nie masz co robić?

\- Chwilowo nie, ale dzięki, że pytasz – Nowicki wstrząsnął głową – No i w sumie chyba faktycznie powinniśmy przejść na „ty" – zgodził się z uśmiechem – „Panowanie" brzmi już śmiesznie... to co, jak myślisz, Bruderszaft?

Smuga uniósł lekko brwi.

\- Nie będę z tobą pił, Tadku, bo mi wątrobę rozpierdzieli.

Bosman roześmiał się szczerze.

\- No to po łyku.

\- Ty zawsze nosisz przy sobie wódkę?

\- Jaką znów wódkę! Rum, tylko rum! – na dowód swych słów wyjął piersiówkę z pod klapy lekkiej kurtki.

Smuga skapitulował. Długą chwilę obaj siedzieli w milczeniu. Nowicki nie próbował wymuszać rozmowy, spokojnie czekał, aż milczący uparcie podróżnik sam z siebie zacznie temat. Gdy jednak to nie nastąpiło przez bardzo długi czas, Smuga siedział zgarbiony i nie zanosiło się, by zamierzał wyjawić, co go męczy, bosman zaczął delikatnie:

\- Bardzo dobrze radzisz sobie jako opiekun, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie miałeś żadnego przygotowania.

\- Hm – tylko tyle padło ze strony Smugi.

Nowicki westchnął lekko, spojrzał na niego powoli.

\- Czemu więc teraz uciekłeś? Albo wycofałeś się strategicznie, jeśli to brzmi lepiej.

Barki Smugi uniosły się w bezgłośnym westchnięciu.

\- Źle wykonałem zadanie.

\- Jakie, opiekę nad Tomkiem?

\- Mhm.

\- A skąd taka myśl niby? – Nowicki wyglądał na szczerze zdumionego, pokręcił głową – Nie wydaje mi się, byś cokolwiek zrobił niewłaściwie.

\- Miałem się nim zaopiekować.

\- No tak.

\- A zamiast tego przywłaszczyłem sobie miejsce Andrzeja.

\- Że co? – Tadek wytrzeszczył oczy na niego – Jak? Że niby... ale czemu tak myślisz, temu, że Tomek cię uwielbia? No a co niby miałby robić? Człowieku, stałeś się całym jego światem, dałeś mu opiekę ale też ciepło i wsparcie. Dałeś mu wszystko. Ostatnie dwa lata spędził praktycznie niemal tylko z tobą. Co tu się dziwić, że cię pokochał!

\- Ale teraz Tomek ma już ojca na miejscu. To na nim powinien więc polegać i...

\- Janie, litości, to jest małe dziecko, a nie maszyna. Dziesięć minut nie wystarczy, by ojciec przybyły po takim czasie zza oceanu stał się dla niego tatą.

\- Ale...

Wielka dłoń marynarza trąciła podróżnika w bark.

\- Tomek zacznie traktować Andrzeja tak, jak teraz traktuje ciebie. Ale Andrzej musi na to zapracować. To on dał ciała, znikając z życia syna, by ratować innych ludzi. On, nie ty. I on doskonale o tym wie.

\- Ale Tomek rani go, olewając go i traktując mnie jak ojca!

\- No a Andrzej popłynął sobie w cholerę i zostawił ci małe dziecko, bo stchórzył! To niby nikogo nie raniło?

\- Nie można winić Andrzeja, że...

\- Janie – przerwał mu łagodnie bosman – Musisz zrozumieć jedną rzecz. Można kogoś kochać i się na niego czasami złościć. Można mieć mu coś za złe. Rozumiesz? To całkiem normalne. Masz pełne, niepodważalne prawo wkurzyć się na Andrzeja, jeśli będzie się ciskał, że Tomek woli ciebie od niego. I możesz go czasem opieprzyć. Tomka tak samo. I to wcale nie umniejszy tego, że ich kochasz.

Podróżnik pobladł trupio.

\- Ale ja... ja wcale nie... czemu myślisz, że ja... - zaczął niezręcznie, lekko rozdygotanym tonem. Tak nienaturalnie wstrząśniętym i słabym, tak innym od swego zwyczajnego.

Nowicki wyrozumiale się uśmiechnął, przekrzywił głowę i spytał spokojnie:

\- Czemu przeraża cię, że ich kochasz?

\- Ja wcale nie...

Brwi bosmana uniosły się lekko, wyczekująco poruszył dłonią, gdy znów zapadła cisza.

\- No? Powiedz to. Dokończ zdanie.

Smuga otworzył usta, ale nic nie powiedział. Odwrócił wzrok, a potem opuścił głowę. Nowicki usatysfakcjonowany, pokiwał sam do siebie.

\- No właśnie.

\- Jak się tego pozbyć? – spytał głucho podróżnik.

\- Czego niby? Kochania kogoś?

\- Mógłbyś przestać używać tego słowa...? – wymamrotał słabo Smuga, najcichszym z szeptów.

\- „Czego"?

\- Nie.

\- „Niby"? – spróbował ponownie bosman.

\- Tadku!

\- No rany, próbuję cię jakoś rozluźnić! – Nowicki westchnął widząc jego grobową minę – Dobrze, już odpuszczam. Ale czemu w ogóle miałbyś próbować się tego „pozbywać"?

\- Bo ja... ja nie... nie mogę tak...

\- Nie możesz ich kochać? – pomógł mu usłużnie marynarz.

\- Tadek do pieprzonej cholery, przestań to powtarzać!! – teraz w głosie Smugi zabrzmiała już pełna obaw złość.

Nowicki uniósł obie dłonie.

\- No ale nie krzycz na mnie! Jestem po prostu zdziwiony. Nie rozumiem, jaki byłby w tym sens. Oni kochają ciebie, ty kochasz ich. Wybacz, brachu, ale naprawdę nie rozumiem, czemu miałbyś...

\- Co? – przerwał mu martwym tonem Smuga.

\- Co, co?

\- Co powiedziałeś?

\- Że nie rozumiem i...

\- Nie! O nich! Że oni...

\- Że oni ciebie kochają... - urwał i spytał odkrywczo – To ty nie wiedziałeś?

Z twarzy Smugi odpłynęła już nawet ostatnia kropla krwi, zrobił się biały jak papier. Powoli wydobył z siebie głuchy, nieobecnym ton:

\- Ale... ale że... że oni... obaj...

Nowicki z rozpaczą wzniósł oczy do nieba. A potem znieczulił się rumem, mrucząc do siebie:

\- Na co mi to było?

Ocenił raz jeszcze rozbitą minę podróżnika, westchnął cierpiętniczo i zaczął najbardziej wyrozumiałym tonem, na jaki było go stać:

\- Posłuchaj mnie, to może być dla ciebie szok, ale... ale przyjaciele nie traktują się w taki sposób, w jaki ty i pan Andrzej Wilmowski traktujecie się od jakichś trzech lat... rozumiesz? Nie rozumiesz – sam sobie odpowiedział, oceniwszy jego minę – No dobrze, więc powoli, od początku...

*****

W około już niemal zapadała noc.

Znajoma sylwetka odkleiła się od werandy domku na widok podchodzącego do drzwi Smugi. Wilmowski miał zatroskany wyraz twarzy, podszedł do niego szybko. Musiał więc stać tak i patrzyć w busz, czekając na niego już od dawna.

\- Nie śpicie jeszcze...? – zaczął niezręcznie Smuga.

Ale szybko zapomniał, że chciał to rozegrać w miarę naturalnie. Andrzej złapał go za ramiona, z niepokojem ocenił jego minę i zajrzał w oczy.

\- Janie, co się dzieje? – spytał cicho, autentycznie przejęty.

Smuga poczuł, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Siłą woli opanował panikę.

\- Nic – wysilił się na uśmiech – Musiałem po prostu coś przemyśleć i... i nie byłem sam, Tadek polazł za mną i...

„I uświadomił mnie, że wcale nie jesteś moim przyjacielem" dokończył w myśli, ale na głos nie rzekł już nic więcej.

Wilmowski nie wydawał się uspokojony.

\- Gdzie on?

\- Został u Allanów, polubili się. Wróci na noc – Smuga powoli opuścił wzrok – Przepraszam, straciłem poczucie czasu. Nie chciałem cię martwić.

Andrzej machinalnie przejechał palcami po jego ramionach, kojącym ruchem zwracając znów na siebie jego uwagę.

\- Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Tak, jasne. A ty?

\- Nawet bardzo – Wilmowski uśmiechnął się lekko – Dopiero się zwlokłem, przysnęło mi się, jak czytałem Tomkowi bajkę.

Smuga zaśmiał się słabo.

\- Mam ten sam problem. Oczy mi się same zamykają, albo plączę fakty... - szybko jednak wyrzucił swoją osobę z rozmowy – Pobawiliście się?

\- I to jak. Domek jest świetny, widziałem też papugi, prawie zdemolowaliśmy ogród i... - Andrzej nagle urwał, uśmiechnął się ciepło – Janie, jak ja mam ci dziękować, co?

\- Nie masz za co.

\- Nie mam? Przecież ty wychowałeś mi dziecko.

\- Rozmawialiśmy o tym... - Smuga uciekł od niego spojrzeniem, niepewnie pokręcił głową – Nie musisz mi za nic dziękować... to... te ponad dwa lata... to znaczyło dla mnie naprawdę bardzo wiele...

\- Dlaczego „znaczyło"? – Wilmowski uniósł brwi, na jego twarzy odbiły się wątpliwości – Mówisz jakby teraz coś miało się zmienić...

Smuga głębiej nabrał powietrza, jakimś cudem zdobył się na odwagę, by wydusić:

\- Możemy wejść do środka? Chyba musimy o czymś... porozmawiać – odsunął się lekko od jego dłoni, by móc spojrzeć na niego z dystansu.

Wilmowski zmartwił się na te słowa i nawet nie próbował tego kryć. Powoli pokiwał głową, wsunął się przodem do domu i przeszedł do kuchni. Przy okazji zamknął drzwi do pokoju ze śpiącym Tomkiem. Zatrzymał się przy stole i spojrzał pytająco na przyjaciela.

\- Chcesz herbaty, wina czy coś?

\- Nie, dzięki, Tadek poczęstował mnie rumem i nadal szumi mi w głowie – uśmiechnął się kwaśno Smuga, ale zaraz spoważniał i dodał bezbarwnym tonem – Tadek mówił też, że podjąłeś decyzję co do pozostania tutaj.

\- O, powiedział ci? Uparciuch, sam chciałem to zrobić – Wilmowski machnął ręką – Tak, właśnie tak pomyślałem, że zrobię. Czytając wasze ostatnie listy... nie mogłem spać... coś mnie po prostu... hm... tak jakby - zamyślił się, przysiadł na blacie i cicho podjął po chwili – Tomek napisał coś takiego, żeby szybko dokończył ratowanie innych ludzi i wrócił do domu. Rozumiesz chyba co czułem, gdy do mnie dotarło, że pomagam komuś kosztem własnego dziecka...?

Smuga opuścił wzrok.

\- Przepraszam, nie sprawdziłem tego listu... pisał go sam, zasnąłem nad swoim i włożył je oba do koperty. Nie pomyślałem, żeby otwierać... bardzo się cieszył, że mi pomógł i nie chciałem mu sprawiać przykrości.

\- Przepraszasz mnie za to, że mój syn był szczery? – wydusił wstrząśniętym tonem Andrzej – Ale... ale Janie, przecież bardzo dobrze się stało, inaczej cholera wie, co by było! Ten list otworzył mi oczy... przeczytałem jeszcze raz wszystkie listy od ciebie... od Tomka... i zdałem sobie sprawę, jak egoistycznie postępuję, zostawiając was tutaj.

\- Ratujesz ludziom życie, to nie egoizm – odparł cicho Smuga, nadal nie patrząc na niego.

\- Poświęcam życie pracy, by uciec od odpowiedzialności, czym ranię najbliższych mi ludzi. To jest egoizm, Janie – głos geografa był zdecydowany i pełen goryczy – Zrzuciłem na ciebie coś, co mnie przerosło...

\- To był mój pomysł – odezwał się nagle niemal szeptem Smuga, czym przerwał mu skuteczniej niż gdyby krzyknął.

\- Co takiego?

\- To ja wtedy zaproponowałem, że zostanę z Tomkiem. Jeśli uważasz, że straciłeś ponad dwa lata z jego życia, wiń za to mnie, nie siebie – Smuga powoli podniósł na niego odległe spojrzenie – I tak, masz rację, to akurat był egoizm.

Wilmowski chyba zapomniał, co właściwie chciał mu powiedzieć. Wpatrywał się w przyjaciela przez chwilę, zupełnie zdezorientowany, nim spytał powoli:

\- Janie, czy dużo wypiłeś?

\- Nie.

\- Czy dobrze się czujesz?

\- O co ci chodzi? – żachnął się podróżnik, wyłapując ojcowsko pobłażliwą nutę w tych pytaniach.

\- No nie rozumiem, jakim cudem możesz mówić świadomie coś tak głupiego. Egoizm? Bo co, bo dobrowolnie wziąłeś na siebie coś, czego ja się bałem? Bo zostałeś tutaj dwa lata, by wychować mojego syna? Egoizm? – Andrzej powoli pokręcił głową – Nie rozumiem, naprawdę, nie pojmuję, czemu miałbyś tak choćby myśleć.

Smuga pokręcił głową.

\- To nieistotne teraz – uznał beznamiętnie – Wróćmy do sedna rozmowy.

\- Ale... - Wilmowski uniósł brwi z niezrozumieniem.

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. I tak tego nie zrozumiesz.

\- Wypróbuj mnie.

\- Uwierz mi, nie muszę.

\- Janku...

\- Powiedziałem: nie – tym razem ton był znacznie bardziej stanowczy, Smuga odetchnął głęboko i siląc się na spokój podjął początkowy temat – Więc, mam rozumieć, że zostajesz tutaj na stałe?

\- Tak – Wilmowski nie miał już radości w tonie, zrozumiał już, że przyjaciel musi zmierzać do czegoś mało przyjemnego, skoro tak uparcie chce potwierdzenia tego faktu.

\- Więc... - Smuga odwrócił wzrok na bok – Nie będzie robiło ci problemu, jeśli na jakiś czas zniknę?

Wilmowski zaniemówił. Bardzo ostrożnie ocenił kamienną minę Smugi, jego zupełnie wycofane spojrzenie i brak emocji. Potem odwrócił wzrok na drugą stronę pokoju.

\- Jasne... oczywiście, że nie... i tak podziwiam, że... że tyle czasu usiedziałeś w jednym miejscu, to... to naprawdę ogromny gest, dziękuję – odparł cichym, niemrawym tonem.

\- Nie masz mi za co dziękować – odparł gorzko Smuga, zaciskając lekko dłonie.

W pokoju zapadła niezręczna cisza, ciężka i gniotąca dla nich obu, wręcz namacalnie zadająca ból. Smuga powoli wciągnął powietrze przez zawarte kurczowo szczęki. Wilmowski podniósł głowę na ten dźwięk.

\- Janie... - zaczął bardzo cicho – Popatrz na mnie, proszę.

Szare oczy uniosły się na niego, Smuga z wysiłkiem opanował odbicie emocji w nich. Czuł ból wyzierający z jasnych oczu Andrzeja, widział jego ogromne rozżalenie.

\- Powiedz mi, gdzie popełniłem błąd – szepnął powoli Wilmowski – Proszę. Ja naprawdę... ja nie miałem zamiaru... po prostu mi powiedz, kiedy to zepsułem i...

\- Nie uczyniłeś nic złego i niczego nie zepsułeś. Ja... - Smuga uciekł od niego oczami – Ja po prostu muszę na chwilę wyjechać.

\- Pan też!? – zabrzmiał nagle cichy, załamany głosik zza ich pleców. Obaj gwałtownie się odwrócili. Tomek stał w progu, wbił zrozpaczone spojrzenie rozespanych oczu w Smugę i teraz powtórzył z żalem – Pan też sobie zniknie...?

\- Tomku, ja... - Smuga już niemal podszedł do dziecka, ale przypomniał sobie, że przecież nie jest już dla niego opiekunem. Lekko spłoszony spojrzał na Wilmowskiego – Ja...

Andrzej ocenił jego nieswój głos, jego wręcz rozdygotanie, potem wyłapał odruchowy gest ku chłopcu. A potem nagle zrozumiał. Z niewymownym bólem szepnął po francusku:

\- Janie, czyś ty oszalał? Naprawdę uznałeś, że będę zły o to, jak wiele mój syn dla ciebie znaczy?

Widział w jego oczach zdezorientowanie, potem skruchę i zapowiedź ucieczki. Pokręcił głową.

\- Do cholery, nie stój tak, idź do niego i przestań udawać!

Tomek nie zrozumiał rzecz jasna ani słowa, ale przeszedł przez pokój i wpatrywał się w podróżnika niemal z wyrzutem.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał cicho – Dlaczego wy wszyscy musicie zawsze sobie znikać!?

\- Tomku... - Smuga kucnął przed nim, powoli pokręcił głową – To nie tak, ja nie odejdę na zawsze, ja...

\- A skąd pan to niby wie!? – w jasnych oczach chłopca zalśniły łzy wielkie jak grochy – No skąd!? Tata miał tylko na chwilę pojechać... i nie było... nnnie było go! Tak długo! A mama... mama wyszła tylko... ttty-tylko...

\- Tomku – podróżnik nie wytrzymał, objął płaczące dziecko ramionami i schował w uścisku – Tomku, proszę, nie płacz, posłuchaj mnie...

\- Nnn-nie! Przee-stańcie wszyscy... odchodzić!! – stłumione łkanie lekko przycichło, gdy Tomek schował głowę w jego bark, ciasno oplatając za kark rączkami.

Wilmowski z trudem wydobył z siebie głos, by szepnąć:

\- Janie, skąd ten pomysł, jeśli mogę spytać...?

Smuga nie odpowiedział mu, oparł głowę o plecy wtulonego w niego chłopca. Stojący nad nimi Andrzej wyłapał, jak przyjaciel zamknął oczy i przez jego twarz przebiegł skurcz bólu. Powoli wysunął dłoń, by oprzeć ją o bark Smugi. Wyczuł delikatny dreszcz, który przebiegł przez jego mięśnie. Poruszył palcami, łagodnie głaszcząc jego ramię.

\- Tomku, nie zostaniesz sam. Twój tata wrócił, prawda? Więc ja, no cóż... ja tak trochę...

\- Czyli pan już jest niepotrzebny?! – chłopiec przestał łkać, spojrzał na Smugę ze złością – Jak pan może tak myśleć!

\- Tomku, ja...

\- Czemu niby mam wybierać? Ja nie chcę! Nnn-nie chcę żadnego... i... żaden z was... że... żeby z... z-znikał... jjjja-a... - zachłysnął się i zapowietrzył – Wszyyy-yscy! Znnn-nikacie sobbi-e!

Smuga odsunął się, delikatnie chuchnął mu w twarz, by pomóc Tomkowi nabrać powietrza. Poczekał, aż chłopiec przestanie krztusić się szlochem. Delikatnie otarł mu mokre od łez policzki i pogłaskał rozczochrane od snu włosy. Łagodnie pokręcił głową.

\- Tomku, ja nie jestem twoim tatą, tak?

\- To może nim pan być, no i co?! Może być DWÓCH!! – nie zgodził się z nim gorączkowo Tomek – Kto mi zabroni?!

Smuga uśmiechnął się ogromnie smutno.

\- Tomku... ja nie mogę... - tu urwał, bo ciepła dłoń oparła się o jego kark, opiekuńczo obejmując za plecy ramieniem.

Wilmowski kucnął obok nich, łapiąc obu w delikatny uścisk. Złowił bardzo spłoszone spojrzenie Smugi, uśmiechnął się więc do niego, nie kryjąc wzruszenia.

\- Zgadzam się z Tomkiem. Kto niby mu zabroni?

\- Ale... ale ja...

Wilmowski uciął tę próbę słabego protestu, opierając głowę o jego skroń, by móc blisko siebie widzieć stalowoszare oczy pełne sprzecznych emocji. Uśmiechnął się miękko.

\- Raz w życiu nie myśl, co musisz zrobić. Raz w życiu pomyśl, czego ty tak naprawdę chcesz od świata, Janie – szepnął łagodnie – Jeśli jest to cokolwiek wiążącego się z tym domem... naszą odpowiedź znasz... Jeśli chcesz nas... to uwierz, że jak najbardziej możesz tego chcieć...

Patrzył jak jego oczy rozszerza coś, co nie jest ani bólem, ani radością, a zaraz potem zamykają się one. Smuga mocniej przytulił do siebie Tomka, pochylając głowę. Nadal nic nie powiedział. Nie uciekł jednak od dłoni Wilmowskiego, gdy ta delikatnie pogłaskała go po karku.

\- Raz jeden przestań czekać, czy patrzyć na innych i po prostu weź, czego chcesz.

Czuł od niego strach i niepewność. Nie rozumiał tego, nie potrafił pojąć skąd ten upór do ucieczki przed nimi.

\- Tomku, to nie będzie tak proste, jak wydaje ci się dziś, jeśli zostanę – odezwał się nagle szeptem Smuga – Naprawdę. Może przyjść chwila, gdy będziesz żałował, że zostałem i...

\- Nigdy nie będę żałował, że mam rodziców!! Niech pan tak nie mówi! – oburzył się Tomek cicho.

\- Tomku, ja nie jestem i nie wiem, czy mogę być twoim...

\- Wszyscy mówią, że pan już jest! To pan jeden się uparł, że pan nie wie! – Tomek posłał mu pobłażliwe spojrzenie – Wszyscy wiedzą!

\- Wszyscy? – cicho upewnił się podróżnik.

\- Wszyscy! I Sally, i jej rodzice, i wujek bosman, i nawet tata to wie i miał panu powiedzieć!

Smuga zaśmiał się słabo, powoli pokiwał głową.

\- Nie będę się więc kłócił ze wszystkimi – szepnął, delikatnie się uśmiechając – To byłoby strasznie dużo ludzi.

\- Zostanie pan...? – upewnił się cichutko Tomek, mocno trzymając go za koszulę. Jego oczy zabłysły, gdy Smuga bardzo powoli skinął głową, nie ufając swojemu głosowi. Z cichym piskiem złapał go z całych sił za szyję, obejmując rączkami. - Dziękuję!!

\- Udusisz mnie... - Smuga zmusił się do lekkiego śmiechu, kryjąc dziecko w ramionach bardzo naturalnie opiekuńczym gestem. Powoli spojrzał na Wilmowskiego.

Nim jednak zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Andrzej tylko się uśmiechnął i szepnął łagodnie:

\- I ja też dziękuję.

\- Tylko, że ja... - Smuga zawahał się. Nie dokończył myśli i odwrócił znów wzrok na bok. Tylko mocniej jeszcze zamknął ręce na plecach Tomka.

I choć Wilmowski widział wyraźnie, że wątpliwości przyjaciela wcale nie zniknęły ostatecznie, nic więcej już nie powiedział. Postanowił poczekać, aż Tomek położy się spać.

Ten wymógł jeszcze na podróżniku obietnicę, że mu nigdzie nie ucieknie w nocy i podreptał z powrotem do pokoju, na odchodnym ściskając jeszcze raz ich obu.

\- Pisałeś, że mu powiesz, tato! – syknął szeptem, przytulając Wilmowskiego – Wszystko znów na mojej głowie!

Taaak, wyraźnie pan Tomasz zaczął już przejawiać podobieństwo do swego opiekuna w ciętości języka. Gdyby nie okoliczności, załamałby ręce. Tak tylko cicho się zaśmiał i jeszcze bardziej zwichrował chłopcu włosy.

Smuga wycofał się na ganek, gdy tylko za Tomkiem zamknęły się drzwi. Nie zdążył jednak nawet zniknąć za framugą i zwiać wzdłuż grządek, gdy dłoń złapała go za łokieć. Podskoczył odruchowo, z niezrozumieniem patrząc na Wilmowskiego.

\- No jeśli uważasz, że możesz sobie teraz tak po prostu uciec, to coś nie gra – oznajmił powoli Andrzej, bardzo spokojnym ale i zbolałym tonem.

\- Nie uciekam! – zaprotestował cicho Smuga, wysuwając ramię z jego uścisku i cofając się o krok.

\- To niby co robisz?

\- Wychodzę.

\- Janie, jakkolwiek tego nie nazwiesz, unikasz rozmowy ze mną – Wilmowski westchnął ciężko i uniósł brwi.

\- Nieprawda.

\- Ach tak? No to porozmawiajmy.

\- Jasne, o czym? – w jego tonie brzmiało obojętne wyczekiwanie, uniósł nawet wzrok na niego.

\- No nie wiem... - Andrzej przekrzywił głowę – Może o tym twoim pomyśle wyjazdu?

\- Powiedziałem, że zostanę, sprawa nieaktualna.

\- To tak nie działa – Wilmowski przez chwilę zdawał się nie mieć pojęcia, jak mógłby zareagować, z bólem szepnął – Naprawdę myślisz, że możesz tak po prostu orzec, że sprawy nie było...? Że tak wolno, że to w porządku?

Smuga cofnął się jeszcze krok.

\- Przepraszam – mruknął cicho, odwracając się do niego bokiem, jakby szykował się do odejścia.

Wilmowski zawarł z irytacją szczęki.

\- Do cholery, czy ty nie możesz ze mną po prostu porozmawiać?! Musisz wiecznie uciekać?!

\- Przecież nigdzie nie idę! – odsyknął z jakimś zniecierpliwieniem Smuga, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

\- No i co z tego? Uciekasz – Andrzej wyciągnął ku niemu rękę, ale zawahał się i opuścił ją powoli – Uciekasz ode mnie... Janie... na litość boską, byłeś bliżej mnie, gdy byłeś za oceanem, niż jesteś w tej chwili...

\- Więc powinien ci się spodobać mój pomysł wyjazdu – zauważył sucho Smuga, patrząc w ziemię.

Wilmowski nie wytrzymał. Złapał go za barki i z bezsilną złością potrząsnął za ramiona, by zmusić do uniesienia wzroku.

\- Porozmawiaj ze mną! – wysyczał cicho – Proszę...

\- Rozmawiamy – Smuga wycofał się lekko obręczą barkową i głową, patrzył na niego bez emocji, jakby zza grubej szyby.

We wpatrzonych w niego oczach odbiła się desperacja. Wilmowski nie wiedział już po prostu, co mógłby zrobić, bo do niego dotrzeć. W pierwszej chwili chciał krzyknąć, jakoś nim wstrząsnąć. Ale potem jakby stracił resztki sił, powoli opuścił głowę. Kurczowo zawarł palce na jego barkach.

\- Jasne... - uznał powoli, ledwo poznając własny głos – Oczywiście... głupi ja. Czemu niby ty miałbyś zostawać. To przecież... no tak... jasne – odsunął się na odległość ramion, obdarzył go gorzkim uśmiechem – Powinienem był się już przecież przyzwyczaić, że ci, których mam pecha pokochać, prędzej czy później odchodzą... Przepraszam, że cię zatrzymywałem. Łudziłem się przez chwilę, że może... - urwał i powoli pokręcił głową – No tak. Byłem głupi.

Uczynił krok w tył, nie patrząc już na niego, odwrócił się ku domowi. Nie oczekiwał od niego odpowiedzi. Nie widział jak rozbite i przerażone spojrzenie utkwiło się w jego plecach.

\- Andrzeju... - głos był słaby i niepewny.

Zatrzymał się, powoli odwrócił ku niemu przez ramię.

\- Nie powinieneś mnie kochać – ton Smugi był martwy.

\- Dzięki wielkie, już mi przeszło – parsknął gorzko Andrzej – Trzeba tak było od razu.

\- Nie... poważnie... ja tylko... tylko cię zranię.

Cała postawa stojącego w progu Wilmowskiego, jego rozgoryczone spojrzenie i brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji na te słowa były jednocześnie najlepszą odpowiedzią.

„Właśnie to zrobiłeś."

Smuga patrzył na niego z najszczerszym bólem. Ale nie odezwał się już. Tylko patrzył...

Wilmowski poczekał chwilę na jego słowa, a gdy te nie padły, odwrócił się ponownie ku drzwiom.

\- Cholera jasna pieprzona!! – padł nagle wściekły głos zza płotu – Was samych to nawet na godzinę nie można już zostawić! Głupki cholerne! Gdzie leziesz, Andrzej, w tej chwili mi tu cholera wracaj!!

Nowicki był bardzo, ale to bardzo wyprowadzony z równowagi. Wściekły przebiegł przez alejkę, piorunując ich obu oburzonym spojrzeniem.

\- Obaj na ławkę! Siadać na dupach i ani słowa!

Wilmowski chyba chciał zaprotestować, ale groźne spojrzenie bosmana wbiło się w niego od razu. Bez słowa podszedł do ławki i sztywno usiadł, z lekkim znużeniem oczekując rozwoju sytuacji. Smuga się zawahał...

\- Nie tak się umawialiśmy! – Tadek wycelował w niego palec oskarżycielsko – Trzy godziny strzępienia mordy, pół flaszki rumu i co?

Podróżnik opuścił wzrok, posłusznie zajął miejsce na ławce obok Wilmowskiego, uparcie na niego nie patrząc. Ten z szokiem spojrzał po nich kolejno.

\- To... to wyście o tym rozmawiali?

\- A jak! Gadałem, gadałem, prosiłem, tłumaczyłem i najwyraźniej ciula to dało!! – rozeźlony Tadek stanął przed nimi i z wyrzutem zaczął – Powaliło was? Serio? Janie, jak moje pitolenie nic nie dawało, to trzeba było pytać! i...

\- Ale nie można tak się... - zaczął Wilmowski.

\- Ty się nie odzywaj! – warknął na niego nagle Nowicki – Dwa lata znoszę twoje smędzenie, czytanie, pisanie, tłumaczę, pomagam, motywuję... a teraz już w tył zwrot, ogon pod siebie? Litości! Czy wy umiecie kochać siebie nawzajem tylko zza oceanu? To sobie cholera do siebie na karteczkach piszcie, ale w tej chwili się macie obaj ogarnąć!!

Obaj gapili się w ziemię, Smuga splótł dłonie i powoli wzruszył ramionami.

\- Myślę, że kartki to dobry pomysł... - mruknął nieśmiało.

Andrzej zwrócił na niego zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

\- Ale...

Podróżnik zawarł kurczowo dłonie.

\- No nie umiem o tym mówić, jasne? Próbowałem! Nie umiem! – uparcie nie podniósł głowy, ale przez zęby dokończył – Nie jestem w stanie... próbowałem już...

Wilmowski gapił się na niego zdrowo zdumiony. Powoli skinął głową, niezręcznie odparł:

\- Rozumiem... możemy więc... możemy pisać.

Smuga bardzo powoli uniósł wzrok na niego.

\- Przepraszam – mruknął cicho.

Wilmowski zmieszał się lekko, widząc szczerze rozbite spojrzenie, pełne poczucia winy. Przecież wiedział, że Smuga nie umie mówić o emocjach czy uczuciach. Dlaczego oczekiwał do niego jasnej, szczerej rozmowy? Przecież doskonale wiedział, jak źle zawsze się on czuł, gdy mu uczucia okazywano lub od niego tego oczekiwano.

Teraz już nie czuł gniewu na niego. Teraz było mu już tylko głupio. Pokręcił głową.

\- To nic... ja też... też źle to rozegrałem.

\- Nie no, miałeś rację... chciałem uciec – Smuga westchnął i spojrzał na Nowickiego ciężko – Mimo, że Tadek mi wytłumaczył... czemu nie powinienem tego robić. Chciałem i tak... Przepraszam. Spanikowałem.

Czuł się koszmarnie z myślą, że okazał się kolejną osobą, która zostawiłaby ich na lodzie. Przecież wiedział, jak panicznie Andrzej boi się utracić tych, których ma. Przecież wiedział...

\- Rozumiem - Wilmowski patrzył na niego już bez tej goryczy i wyrzutów, powoli skinął głową – Inaczej to... ogarniemy... powoli.

Nowicki westchnął i wzniósł oczy do nieba.

\- Takie trudne? – spytał kwaśno – Naprawdę, do tego potrzebowaliście, by ktoś was profilaktycznie opierdzielił, serio? – gdy obaj obdarzyli go zmęczonymi spojrzeniami, odpuścił – Dobra, to mi teraz ładnie wszystko sobie wyjaśnić, buzi na zgodę czy coś, jak któregoś z okna zobaczę, że się spietrał i uciekł, rzucę kapciem!

Pomruczał jeszcze na nich chwilę i ruszył do domu, totalnie załamany poziomem rozumienia uczuć, który u jego przyjaciół chyba dawno osiągnął samo dno Rowu Mariańskiego.

W progu domu obrócił się i zerknął na nich. Smuga chyba coś mówił... powoli, bardzo powoli i bardzo cicho. Wilmowski siedział przodem do niego, patrzył w skupieniu i bardzo powoli kiwał co jakiś czas głową. Tadek westchnął z rezygnacją.

Banda upartych głupków.

Gdy pół godziny później, po zjedzeniu kolacji, zerknął przez szparę w zasłonie, siedzieli już całkiem blisko siebie. I chyba trzymali się za ręce... nie widział dokładnie, bo Wilmowski opierał się głową o bark Smugi, wyraźnie rozluźniony i spokojny. Tadek uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.

Co oni by bez niego zrobili, ech, głowa mała.

****

\- Nie możesz patrzyć na to w ten sposób – Wilmowski mówił szeptem, powoli, jakby leniwie artykułując słowa.

Ramię pod jego głową poruszyło się odruchowo.

\- Ale to prawda.

\- Nie. Nie jesteś popsuty przez to. Co z tego, że jak mówisz, nie spotkałeś nikogo innego, kto miałby... taką naturę... - starannie ominął wcześniej użyte przez podróżnika słowa „problem" i „usterka" – Ja wcześniej nie spotkałem nikogo, kto ujarzmiałby dzikie zwierzęta wzrokiem.

\- Hm.

\- W pewien sposób wszyscy jesteśmy dziwni – orzekł łagodnie geograf – I nie ma żadnej skali dziwności.

\- Ale jest skala normalności – odparł niemrawo Smuga, w końcu oddając uścisk na swojej ręce – Jest ona naprawdę szeroka. I to dość... dezorientujące... nadal się w niej nie mieścić.

\- Normalność jest najdziwniejszą z dziwnych natur – Andrzej uśmiechnął się lekko – No i jest też nudna. To dobrze, że nie jesteśmy normalni... żaden z nas, ani ja, ani ty, ani Tomek, Tadek też bym nie powiedział... kto normalny grozi swoim przyjaciołom kapciem.

Smuga nareszcie słabo się uśmiechnął, jednak szybko posmutniał i spytał:

\- Więc... czym my w końcu jesteśmy?

Wilmowski zawahał się, zerknął na niego i chwilę w ciszy patrzył jak ponure i odległe jest jego spojrzenie.

\- Rodziną – orzekł w końcu – Najbardziej nienormalnie porypaną, ale prawdziwą.

\- Nie taką rodzinę powinniśmy dać Tomkowi – uznał nagle zamyślonym tonem Smuga – Powinien... on...

\- A jaką powinien mieć?

\- Taką... zwykłą.

Wilmowski powoli spojrzał na niego.

\- Taką jak inne? Inaczej... czy uważasz, że lepiej by było, gdyby miał rodzinę, jaką ty kiedyś miałeś?

Drgnął i spojrzał na niego zdumiony.

\- Ale... wiesz, że moja rodzina...

\- No była „normalna" – Andrzej wykonał cudzysłów palcami – Ojciec, matka, dzieci. Tak? – poczekał, aż Smuga skinie głową – Więc, czy uważasz, że oni zapewniliby Tomkowi lepszy dom?

Widział jego namysł, widział jak zasępił się na myśl o swojej przeszłości. Jak się zawahał... a potem pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. Myślę, że nawet najbardziej nienormalny z nas... zapewni Tomkowi więcej bezpieczeństwa niż oni.

\- I będzie go kochać bardziej, niż oni – dodał łagodnie Wilmowski – Widziałeś, jak Tomka przeraziła wizja utraty ciebie. On nie chce żadnej „normalnej" rodziny. Chce, żeby ktoś go wysłuchał, ktoś pomógł mu w zadaniu, ktoś zrobił mu obiad, przytulił, wytłumaczył, czemu wypadły mu zęby, posłuchał, co wydarzyło się w szkole... chce, żeby ktoś go kochał, żeby był komuś potrzebny, żeby ktoś został z nim, nieważne co się wydarzy. Czy uważasz, że nie jesteśmy w stanie tego zapewnić?

\- Myślę, że... - Smuga powoli na niego spojrzał – Myślę, że będziemy próbować. Że nauczymy się tego. Że... że wspólnie... możemy zapewnić mu lepszy dom.

Ciepły uśmiech do reszty pokonał wszelki smutek czy żal na twarzy Wilmowskiego. Geograf powoli pokiwał głową, poprawił ramię opasujące plecy siedzącego obok niego na ławce podróżnika.

\- Zgadzam się, mój drogi... i pozwól, że odpuszczę sobie słowo „przyjacielu", dobrze?

Szare oczy zwróciły się na niego. Smuga z lekkim zakłopotaniem mruknął:

\- Tak naprawdę to ten przecinek... był dziełem przypadku, po prostu przysypiałem nad kartką.

Wilmowski uniósł kąt ust w krzywym uśmiechu.

\- Ach tak?

\- Mhm...

\- To czemu mi tego nie uświadomiłeś od razu, gdy spytałem?

\- Uznałem, że...

\- Że? – podjął łagodnie Andrzej.

\- Że niektóre przypadki są po prostu nieprzypadkowe.

\- Mhm. Jak na przykład spóźnienie się na statek i danie komuś w łeb mapami? – zasugerował z rozbawieniem.

\- Na przykład – zgodził się z uśmiechem Smuga, już bez śladu po nie tak znów dawnym uciekaniu od niego wzrokiem.

Ciepła noc trwała nad ich głowami, gdy długo tak jeszcze siedzieli, w ciszy wyjaśniając sprawy, na których omówienie dotąd zawsze brakowało czasu albo atramentu.

Tej nocy nareszcie obaj zrobili sobie przerwę od uciekania.

****

7 lat później, Sydney

\- ...zwyczajny bunt! – w głosie Wilmowskiego brzmiała zgroza zmieszana z głębokim niedowierzaniem, jakby jego mózg po prostu nie przyswajał informacji, że pewna osoba była skłonna do czynu aż tak godzącego w wartości powszechnie uznawane – Czy ty to do cholery rozumiesz?!

\- Bunt wobec nieludzkiego sposobu represjonowania uczniów przez starszych uczniów, niczym w wojsku, jak najbardziej, w pełni rozumiem ich pobudki i...

\- Czy rozumiesz wizję konsekwencji tego buntu! – przerwał mu oburzony geograf.

Smuga z westchnięciem rezygnacji złożył książkę i dopił herbatę.

\- Tak, trzeba będzie pójść do szkoły.

\- Trzeba! – zgodził się załamany Wilmowski – Pół biedy, że Tomek, ale Sally też wzięła w tym udział, Zbyszek też i...

\- No jak wszyscy to wszyscy!

\- Janie, mógłbyś nie mieć takiej dumy w głosie?!

\- Przepraszam – w tonie podróżnika nie było nawet śladu skruchy – Ale kiedy ta inicjatywa jest ze wszech stron godna pochwały i...

\- Bunt wobec uczniów wyższych roczników w szkole średniej jest twoim zdaniem godny pochwały? – jęknął cierpiętniczo Wilmowski.

\- Idea zbiorowego sprzeciwu wobec systemu, który uciska słabszych, jest i to jak najbardziej.

\- Dlaczego Tomek musi być po tobie takim anarchistą, co? – geograf machnął ręką i wstał od stołu – Idę się kłócić.

\- Dlaczego to zawsze jest „po mnie", gdy on coś zmaluje, hm? Ty to niby taki grzeczny byłeś? – Smuga wstał także, dopiął pas z bronią – Też idę, czekaj.

\- Po co ci broń?

\- Mam pozwolenie, po za tym robię opinię złego gliny... czy tam rodzica. Ty będziesz wszystkich uspokajał i skończy się na jakimś szlabanie – Smuga posłał mu zadowolony uśmiech.

Wilmowski westchnął ponownie.

\- Karscy nas zabiją za demoralizację ich dzieci.

\- Przywykną. Allanowie przywykli.

\- Janie!

\- No co? – Smuga rozłożył ręce.

Zirytowany Wilmowski wyszedł z domu jako pierwszy. Smuga poczekał, aż zniknie z zasięgu głosu, potem odwrócił się przez ramię i krzyknął półgłosem:

\- Tomku!

Młodociany rewolucjonista z niepewną miną wyjrzał z pokoju. Opuścił wzrok na widok marsowej miny.

\- Tak?

\- Co mówiłem o świadkach?

\- Tak, wiem... nawaliłem... - Tomek zmieszany pokiwał głową – Miało tam nie być dzielnicowego...

Smuga westchnął ciężko.

\- Następnym razem weźcie mnie ze sobą, stanę na szpicy – zakończył sprawę spokojnie.

Oczy młodego buntownika zabłysły.

\- Jasne, tato, dzięki. Miał iść wujek Tadek, ale chciał nam pomóc czynnie...

\- Czekaj, Tadek też tam był?

\- Mhm!

\- Nie mów ojcu – zastrzegł lekko nerwowo Smuga – Ani słowa, spróbuję jakoś załagodzić całą sprawę. A ty teraz ustaw Tadka, żeby was czasem nie sypnął.

\- Jasne!

\- I na drugi raz weźcie kominiarki!

\- Janie, idziesz, czy nie? – Wilmowski przestał udawać, że nie jest świadomy tej konsultacji. Smuga momentalnie się ulotnił, odprowadzany szerokim uśmiechem Tomka.

Chłopak odetchnął głęboko, pokręcił głową nad nimi i nad samym sobą. Zerknął przez ramię do pokoju. Siedząca za drzwiami do pracowni Sally, teraz cicho się odezwała:

\- Przecież oni ogarną lepszy bunt niż my.

\- No, pójdą się kłócić na całego – wyraźnie ucieszony tą wizją, Tomek przywołał ją ruchem dłoni – Chodź, musimy dorwać bosmana, nim zwali nam całą konspirację.

\- Konspirację...?

\- No... nie zawsze obaj wiedzą o wszystkim, to bezpieczne, bo czasem jeden chroni sprawę przed tym drugim... - zawahał się i orzekł – Nieco porypane, ale to normalne. Przynajmniej jest śmiesznie... Jednemu mówię trochę, drugiemu trochę ale inaczej... no i nigdy nie mam problemu, że byliby w czymś obaj przeciwko mnie – tłumaczył, gdy wyłazili tylnym wejściem do ogrodu, zabierając po drodze Dinga – To bardzo ważne, gdy się ma dwóch nadopiekuńczych ojców.

Sally skryła szeroki uśmiech.

\- Taaa, to na pewno. A wujek Ted?

\- Tadek nigdy nie staje przeciwko mnie, co jest naprawdę kochane – Tomek wyszczerzył się dumnie – Jeszcze tylko wujka i ciocię Karskich musimy jakoś odnormalnić, bo sama widziałaś, że bywają nieco sztywni.

Tak, ta rodzina była właśnie taka, lekko porypana, co zdaniem Wilmowskiego wzięła w ogromnej mierze od niepokornego charakteru Jana Smugi. Tak, pan Wilmowski miał bezczelną manierę tłumaczyć wybryki syna właśnie przykładem idącym od podróżnika. Nie żeby ten kiedykolwiek swoim zachowaniem podał jakikolwiek argument przeciwko tej tezie.

Nie żeby kogoś to dziwiło... a najmniej Tomka, który czerpał wiedzę, jak walczyć o swoje razem z informacjami, jak tresować zwierzęta wzrokiem, które także zwykł czasami testować na przedstawicielach gatunku homo sapiens, ku utrapieniu jednego ze swych tatów. Drugi był z tego szalenie dumny i nawet nie próbował tego ukrywać. A w wolnych chwilach wujek bosman uczył go jak wyplątywać się z konsekwencji kłopotów, w które nauczył go wpadać któryś z tatów. Któryś.


End file.
